


new holiday traditions

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [110]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: my good friend casey on tumblr requested: seblaine putting up their Christmas tree and blaine being too short to reach the top branches and the tree top.--One of the best things Blaine loves about Christmas is obviously decorating the tree. He’s not one of these people that does anything half-assed, so he won’t even purchase the Christmas trees that are pre-lit or pre-decorated.Sebastian always makes a face, trying to grab one out of the aisle they might be wandering down in Target because come on, it’s easier that way. Blaine smacks his hand before grabbing his wrist and tugs him towards another section I refuse to be a lazy Christmas elf, Sebastian.Sebastian doesn’t get it, but that’s okay, Blaine will have more than enough Christmas spirit for both of them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	new holiday traditions

**Author's Note:**

> made the banner cause why not and i love you *u* i hope you enjoy! <3

One of the best things Blaine loves about Christmas is obviously decorating the tree. He’s not one of these people that does anything half-assed, so he won’t even purchase the Christmas trees that are pre-lit or pre-decorated.

Sebastian always makes a face, trying to grab one out of the aisle they might be wandering down in Target because _come on, it’s easier that way._ Blaine smacks his hand before grabbing his wrist and _tugs_ him towards another section _I refuse to be a lazy Christmas elf, Sebastian._

Sebastian doesn’t get it, but that’s okay, Blaine will have more than enough Christmas spirit for the both of them. It’s not like Blaine’s a snob or anything—pre-lit or pre-decorated Christmas trees are just fine for other people, maybe people who are far busier than him. But he’s got the time and this is their first Christmas in their new apartment in New York, _together,_ and Blaine will not be swayed with the vision he so clearly has in mind.

Which involves a _real_ tree, not artificial, and putting the lights, garland, and ornaments on themselves.

Sebastian grunts as he manages to stick said tree that they bought (and carried up two flights up stairs because the elevator is broken—but Blaine helped!) in the corner of their shoebox apartment between the kitchen and the living room.

“How’s here?” Sebastian’s buried in pine needles and tree branches. The tree’s a bit taller than he is and he’s currently _behind it_ trying to put it into place so when Blaine tilts his head, his boyfriend disappears and it looks like they have a talking Christmas tree.

“Uh…”

“Blaine, if I have to reposition this thing one more time, I swear to God.”

“Okay! Okay. Sorry,” Blaine covers his mouth gently so he doesn’t laugh. Pissing Sebastian off before they’re supposed to decorate is not ideal, “Just a _tiny bit_ to the right and it’ll be perfect. Promise. It’s just in front of the window and I’ve always been in love with the idea that people can see Christmas trees from outside on the street.”

There’s a definite eyeroll from Sebastian as he comes out from behind the tree but the corners of his mouth are pulling into a soft smile, so, at least there’s no unkind commentary back. The taller lets out a short breath and fluffs out some of the branches, stepping back so that he can take a look at it.

“We’re _just_ going to be able to get the star on top and clear the ceiling.”

Blaine claps his hands together excitedly, “I bought this color changing one that projects light patterns onto the ceiling.”

“Do I even want to know how much money you spent at Target?” Sebastian muses, going to peek inside the bags that are sitting on their couch.

Blaine hurriedly snatches the bags from him, “No, go make hot chocolate.”

Sebastian grins and leans down to steal a soft kiss before moving into their kitchen to do said duty while Blaine spreads out supplies on the couch and coffee table. Six strands of lights, some white and gold and some LED multi-colored. One strand of silver garland. Silver icicles (those go on last). Three boxes of plastic balls in a variety of sizes and different colors (thanks again Target). And then two boxes from Blaine and Sebastian respectively, holding ornaments that they’ve brought from their childhood homes.

He pulls his box close and carefully removes the lid, a soft smile mapping out onto his face as he sees things he thought he forgot about. His mother put in some silly ornaments that he made in grade school, including a construction-paper reindeer that definitely looks worse for wear. But there’s also pictures of him and Cooper in tiny frames with years engraved on the back and plastic Disney ornaments of Mickey as Santa and Pluto as Rudolph. He sets the lid down on the coffee table and glances up at Sebastian before he digs in one of the bags he got at Target.

“I’ll be right back; I forgot my speaker to play Christmas music.”

Sebastian waves him off as he tops their hot chocolate mugs with marshmallows and Blaine disappears into their bedroom. He walks to his side of the bed and tugs open the drawer to his nightstand, looking for a picture he cut out of him and Sebastian for this specific ornament he bought at Target.

It’s so cheesy and Sebastian’s probably going to tease him endlessly for it—but he bought a _First Christmas Together_ ornament because how could he not? It’s a small frame in the shape of Santa—the belly is where a picture can go and Blaine slips a photo of him and Sebastian wrapped up in one another. He’s pretty sure Sam snapped the candid at a party and it’s always been one of his favorites, Blaine tucked effortlessly against Sebastian’s tall frame.

He lets out a slow breath and pockets the ornament before grabbing the speaker and making his way back to the living room. Sebastian has their mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table and he’s currently untangling a string of lights.

“Shouldn’t be that bad, I bought them untangled.” Blaine says, amusement sticking to his tone.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “Christmas lights are _made_ to get tangled; it doesn’t matter how you buy them or store them.” He licks his lips and starts spreading the strand out.

Blaine looks over at the tree, picking up his mug to take a sip. “I didn’t think about this but…we might need a ladder.”

Sebastian scoffs, handing Blaine the end of the Christmas light strand, “I _am_ the ladder, Anderson. Please. We got this covered.”

Blaine lets out a soft laugh and keeps the end from getting twisted as Sebastian starts to spin the strand of lights around the tree. It’s a slow and patient process but eventually Blaine’s able to take a step back and look at the twinkling, shimmering outcome. It’s beautiful—to the point where he completely understands why a lot of people just do lighted Christmas trees without the clutter of ornaments. It really is nice like this.

“The lights are my favorite part,” Sebastian says, picking up his mug. He takes a long sip and Blaine smirks when he gets melted marshmallow on his nose. Leaning up, he kisses Sebastian’s upper lip before using his thumb to get the spot off.

“I’m a sucker for all the ornaments,” Blaine admits, “I was wondering if you could put the first one up?”

“Sure,” Sebastian sets his mug down and begins opening up their personal boxes, “Which one?”

Blaine puts his mug down too and takes the ornament out of his pocket, a shy smile on his face. “This one?”

Sebastian looks over to what Blaine’s holding in his hand, his expression finally realizing that this is new and has their picture on it. The taller shakes his head in amusement, taking the ornament from Blaine’s palm to give it a once over.

“This is…”

“Silly,” Blaine interrupts, cheeks dotting pink. “I know, but—”

“I was going to say ‘perfect’.” Sebastian tells him, something warm in his eyes as he runs his thumb over the photograph. He leans down to press a kiss to Blaine’s cheek before going to hang the ornament somewhere in the middle of the tree.

Blaine beams, making a mental note to take a picture later to send to his parents and Cooper and then turns to look at the wide spread of other things they’re going to hang.

“Okay, so the key here is to spread everything out and make a mixture of our filler ornaments,” He points to the Target multi-colored balls, “And our personal ones.”

“Sounds technical.” Sebastian teases, reaching for a sparkly red ball and adds it to the tree.

“This is very serious business.” Blaine agrees, starting with his box and adding a few spaced-out knick-knacks to the branches.

They continue this pattern for a few rounds, dancing around one another as they hang ornaments in a comfortable silence while Christmas tunes play in the background. Regardless of Sebastian not being entirely close with his parents, he’s got some great things in his box too. Some are handsewn animals that his grandmother made, a plastic Eiffel Tower as cheeky commentary since he lived in France for a year, and a gift exchanges with his sister—because why on Earth would Sebastian buy _himself_ a plastic ornament that’s a split avocado?

Blaine’s hot chocolate gets cold too fast and the marshmallows turn into a globby mess in the bottom of his mug but he isn’t bothered. Sebastian keeps wrapping his arms around him to sneak a kiss to his cheek and it’s begun to snow outside.

They’re almost done with the bulk of the decorating when Sebastian takes a step back to survey the Christmas tree from afar, his mouth pulling into an amused expression that has Blaine’s eyebrows crinkling together.

“What?”

“Nothing just…c’mere.” Sebastian motions and Blaine frowns as he wanders over. His boyfriend puts his hands on his shoulders and turns him around so he can look at the tree. He doesn’t quite understand what he’s looking at before Sebastian’s hand motions to the center of the tree.

“All the ornaments are pretty much in the middle—it looks like our tree is wearing a belt.”

Blaine’s cheeks heat up as he realizes that, because he’s on the shorter side, most of what he’s hung has gathered into one place. Even with Sebastian distributing ornaments higher up, it’s definitely lopsided.

“Oops.”

Sebastian smirks and tugs on his hand so that they stand in front of the tree. Blaine unhangs a few, holding them as he lifts himself up on his toes in attempt to reach higher branches.

“You’re gonna lose your balance.” Sebastian laughs softly.

“Shush,” Blaine says quickly, “I am not.” He’s very determined—he doesn’t need help to hang these closer to the top. He manages to get a few but it’s tiring after a while, trying to overreach these ornaments and don’t even get him started on the star, the last part of decorating. He definitely won’t be able to reach _that._

“Do you want me to get you a chair? Maybe put you on my shoulders?” Sebastian snickers when Blaine shoves him.

The shorter rolls his eyes, even though he’s smiling. Stupid, attractive, _tall_ boyfriend. They even out the tree, redistributing ornaments and Blaine pretends not to notice when Sebastian takes one that he’s rehung and places it a _little_ bit higher than before. He takes a step back, clasping his hands together with a satisfied sound.

“Okay, all that’s left is the star.”

Blaine turns around to dig through one of the boxes and pulls out the star that they need to plug into the top light strand, excitement thrumming warmly through his system as he thinks about the lights that are going to create a design to decorate the ceiling.

“Do you want me to lift you?” Sebastian asks seriously, “I know you love putting the star on.”

Blaine chews on his lower lip—it’s definitely a tradition from his household since he was little, whether he was decorating his tree at home or at his grandparents. He always puts the finishing touches on the tree.

Blaine smiles as he looks up at his boyfriend, pressing himself up to give him a slow kiss. “I think it’s good to have new traditions. You put it up, okay?”

“And it’s not because I’m taller than you?” Sebastian teases but he kisses him back, gently taking the star from him with their fingers brushing.

“No,” Blaine huffs out in a slight pout, “Well, _maybe._ But it’s also because I want this to be ours, something brand new.”

Sebastian smiles and moves to hang the star up; he even has to reach up on his toes to get it all plugged in and centered but Blaine enjoys watching as he sits on the arm of the couch. He grins once it’s all set, his boyfriend backing up to admire his handiwork. The completed Christmas tree fits beautifully against the backdrop of their window as it snows.

“It’s perfect,” Blaine agrees, Sebastian moving to sit behind him. He wraps an arm around Blaine’s waist and surprises him by hoisting him back suddenly.

A small squeak leaves Blaine’s lips as he’s tugged off-balance and sideways into Sebastian’s lap on the couch. “That’s not the only thing that’s perfect.” The taller adds and Blaine grins up at him as their lips join in a kiss, his arms squeezing him tight against his chest.

Blaine thinks this is a Christmas tradition he can gladly get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> i realize i say the word 'ornament' like 900 times in this fic and it drives me nUTS but thems the breaks. thanks so much for reading and i'm getting so excited for christmas! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you'd like to stop by and say hello :)


End file.
